This Wasn't Supposed to Happen
by Majin Prince
Summary: Bulma had a wish at the beginning of Dragon Ball, but she never made it. What if she did? And what if her perfect boyfriend was someone we knew all along. How would this shake up the entire DB universe? What will happen and who will be on which side? And through all the turmoil will Bulma get her perfect boyfriend? Read and See. V/B
1. The Wish

A/N: So my long awaited new story. Now this one might be pretty long I haven't decided yet. But anyway here it is I know you are all excited for this one. Another B/V story that answers that question, what if Bulma made her wish in the first Dragon Ball saga? Well here is my take on it I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you think.

Summary: In Dragon Ball Bulma wanted to wish for her perfect boyfriend which she never got a chance to ask. What if she did? And what if Shenron decided that her "perfect" boyfriend wasn't the boyfriend of her dreams? How would this change the Dragon Ball universe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the associated titles characters etc.

This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

The Wish

Planet soon renamed Freeza Planet 623

Vegeta wiped the blood from his mouth and looked up at the darkened sky. It had taken him one full day but he had done it. He conquered another planet in Freeza's name. How he hated that bastard and working for him. If only he were stronger than Freeza. But no, he was still young, only 17 but growing in power. He had proved time and time again that his size and age didn't matter in battle. He was stronger than any of Freeza's regular soldiers and hadn't met a worthy opponent in battle yet. That is, besides Zarbon and Dodoria. Freeza would have them remind Vegeta who was in charge from time to time. But it only made Vegeta stronger.

He had been beaten and bruised all his life and he was used to it. Ever since his planet was destroyed he had been forced to serve under Freeza. Although Raditz and Nappa were showing signs of rebellion Vegeta did not. He wanted Freeza to think that he was truly loyal to him so that when he did rebel it would be totally unexpected. But he was nowhere near being strong enough. Last he checked he only had a power level of 14 thousand. Until he would get that power he will keep doing Freeza's missions.

He looked back and saw Raditz and Nappa approaching. He looked back up at the darkened sky as they kneeled before him.

"Another planet conquered my Prince." Nappa said as they both bowed their heads.

Vegeta just stared out into the darkness. "No more survivors?"

"None sir, they are all dead."

Vegeta nodded and looked back down towards his space pod. Conquer a planet move on to the next. It was the same old routine. He decided it would be best to take a break and train more before going on to the next planet. The civilization here was able to surround him and someone got a lucky hit on him. It was unacceptable for anyone to get a hit on him even if it was a million low level warriors.

One day this would change. One day he would no longer have to answer to anyone. One day he would be in control.

* * *

Earth

"Come on Goku, blast a hole in the wall!" Bulma yelled. They were trapped in a room while Emperor Pilaf was about to make his wish. (A/N: Now for those of you who know DB this is where it gets different. For those that don't, well watch the first couple episodes of DB.)

"Alright I will try." Goku got into the Kamehameha stance and began to power up the blast. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" A blue energy wave went straight through the stone wall. The hole was small but big enough for them to crawl through.

"Good job Goku!" Bulma said as she ran towards the hole. She squeezed herself through and fell out on the other side. "Oww," she complained rubbing her behind. She looked up and saw Emperor Pilaf with the Dragon Balls. Goku climbed out next and landed right next to her.

"Hey the sky is dark already." Goku said looking around.

"Oh no, they are summoning the Dragon." Bulma said getting up.

"Really? This will be cool to see!" Goku said smiling.

"No you idiot. They are going to make a bad wish! And what's worse is that they are going to take mine!" She yelled grabbing Goku's wrist and running towards the Dragon that appeared in the sky.

"Whoa, hey Bulma slow down!" Goku said as she dragged him.

Emperor Pilaf looked up at the Dragon. "Dragon I wish for…"

"My perfect boyfriend!" Bulma yelled jumping in front of them. She let Goku go and he hit the ground.

"Ow, Bulma!" Goku complained but stopped when he looked up at the massive Dragon. "Oh, cool."

The Dragon's eyes glowed bright red and a gold light shone down in front of him as everyone watched in shock.

* * *

Freeza Planet 430

Vegeta finished putting on his armor and walked out his quarters. It had been a couple weeks since the last planet and he was due for another mission. He had been training rigorously because that is all he could do. He had been avoiding Freeza and his men for the past year and was thankful he was "summoned" like some dog. He only got brief transmissions from Freeza when he needed to start a new mission.

He walked out the corridor and into the equipment room. He was going to grab a new scouter before going on to the next mission. He saw Nappa and Raditz outside the door waiting for him. "Prince Vegeta I should inform you that Freeza is here and he wants to see you." Raditz said.

Vegeta scowled and stopped in front of them. "What does he want now?"

"Dodoria didn't say, he just said that he wishes to see you." Nappa said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked down the corridor. Getting a new scouter would have to wait.

He opened the door where guards stood outside and walked into the main room. Inside was Freeza sitting in his chair with Zarbon and Dodoria standing by his side. Freeza smirked seeing Vegeta walk in with a scowl on his face.

"How is my favorite monkey Prince?" Freeza asked sarcastically.

Vegeta did his best not to snap. He hated it when Freeza called his race monkeys. "You were expecting me?"

Freeza frowned and Zarbon took a step forward. "You will address him as Lord Freeza."

Vegeta gritted his teeth trying not to sound annoyed. "You were expecting me Lord Freeza." He hated himself each time he said that.

"I was wondering if you were ready for a more challenging mission."

Vegeta's ears perked up at this. Freeza only sent him on hard missions because he expected him to die, but every time Vegeta would return stronger than before. "What kind of mission?"

"One you won't need your lackey's to assist you with. After all it is only fitting for a Saiyan Prince."

After receiving his new mission orders, and a lot of pointless banter, Vegeta walked towards the hanger. He wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. Something about being on the same planet as Freeza made his skin crawl. He passed by low level guards and stopped in front of his pod. He opened it up and stopped at the sound of his name.

"Prince Vegeta, you forgot your scouter!" Raditz yelled as he and Nappa ran towards him. Vegeta mentally cursed himself for forgetting it then turned around.

He frowned as they stopped in front of him and held out the scouter. He reached for it and then there was a bright golden light.

* * *

Earth

Goku and Bulma stood there watching the golden light that appeared from out of nowhere in front of the Dragon. Inside of it was a figure that was a bit taller than Bulma with long spiky hair and weird clothing. The gold light disappeared and the figure was looking in the direction of the giant Dragon.

Vegeta lowered his hand and looked up at the giant Dragon that was before him. 'What is going on?' He thought as he stared up at it. It didn't look like he was in the hanger anymore, it looked more like a planet. And what was with the giant Dragon? But most importantly, how did he get here?

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! FAREWELL!" The Dragon boomed as it disappeared and the Dragon Balls scattered.

Vegeta looked up at the weird balls that glowed and scattered in the air. He looked up at the sky for a minute and saw that he was definitely on another planet. He turned around when he heard voices behind him.

"Wow that was cool! But where did my Grandpa go?" Goku asked as he looked up at the sky. Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong had climbed out the whole and caught up with the other two now. Emperor Pilaf and his minions stared horrifically at the sky where the Dragon once was.

"Hey what just happened?" Oolong said as they stood next to Goku.

Goku looked from the sky to the other three. "Well the Dragon came out and Bulma ran down here probably faster than I could run right now. Then she made a wish about a friend or something and then the Dragon left and that guy appeared." Goku said pointing at the figure.

Bulma stared at the figure that appeared when she made the wish. 'Is that him…?' She thought as she saw stars in her eyes. She almost fell over when he turned around finally. He had jet black hair that went straight up in the sky and was gravity defying like Goku's. His eyes were the same color as his hair and looked lost and confused. Not to mention his huge muscular build even though he looked like Bulma's age.

Vegeta turned to see eight individuals. They were all staring at him so they must know what happened. He took a couple steps forward and stopped in front of them gaining their attention. "I demand to know where I am and how I got here!" He yelled at all of them. All but two went back in fear.

Goku cocked his head in confusion looking at the man. Bulma was still seeing nothing but stars. 'Even his voice is dreamy…' She thought hopelessly. "Well aren't you cute." She said smirking evilly at him.

Vegeta looked at the blue haired woman in shock. 'What did she just say? Does she know who she is talking to?' Vegeta just stared at her for a few moments before saying something. "Fool, do you know who you are talking to?"

Bulma just kept smirking at him ignoring his remark. "Yeah you, you big hunk."

Goku looked from the man to Bulma. "Uh Bulma, what is going on?" Goku asked.

Vegeta was so far confused he was almost in shock. Was he in some sort parallel universe where everything was backwards? Where was he and why does this female think she could talk to him like this? When he opened his mouth to say something he was interrupted.

"You fool, seize her! She took my wish!" Emperor Pilaf shouted. Mia and Shu nodded and pulled out their weapons. Bulma looked back now and saw a gun pointed at her and froze in fear. Puar and Oolong put their hands up. Yamcha got into his martial arts stance which caught the attention of Vegeta. "Come on Goku we can take them."

Goku turned and nodded before becoming dizzy and then sat down. "I'm too hungry to fight." He complained. Goku had his back to Vegeta and that's when he saw it.

"A tail." Vegeta whispered staring wide eyed at Goku's tail. He frowned when the blue midget walked towards him.

"And him, get him to and put him with the others!" Emperor Pilaf shouted as he pointed at Vegeta.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Pilaf. "Do you know who I am?" He never gave him a chance to answer. He slapped him away like a fly. Pilaf flew over twenty feet and landed at the feet of Mia and Shu. The two looked from their Emperor to Vegeta.

Bulma looked at him shocked as did everyone but Goku who was too busy clutching his stomach from it hurting. He didn't notice Vegeta's dark glare move from everyone then stop at him. Vegeta walked straight towards him passing Bulma without a second glance. He stood over Goku who looked up with his eyes half open.

"Can I help you?" Goku asked wearily looking up at him.

Vegeta stared at the boy then at his tail. "Are there any more?" He said in a commanding voice.

"More of what?" Goku said trying to not pass out.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy's tail holding him up in the air. "More of us, the Saiyans." Everybody gasped when they saw Vegeta's tail uncurl from his belt and sway behind him.

Goku, who was in pain from someone grabbing his tail, saw this too. "You, you have a tail too?" Goku said looking at him upside down.

Vegeta was quickly losing his patience. "Yes you idiot all Saiyans do!"

Bulma took a brave step forward and held up a hand. "One second, who are you and what are these Saiyans?"

Vegeta looked from the Saiyan he was holding to the girl. "I don't have to explain anything to you. Now get back before I blast you into the next dimension!"

Bulma put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Hey buster, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "You were the one that brought me here?"

Bulma's eyes widened from seeing the look on his face. "Uh… well, what I meant was…"

She didn't get a chance to finish. Vegeta grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and took off with Goku's tail still in his hand. He flew away from the others that were there watching and looked for somewhere isolated to interrogate these fools.

Little did any of them know but a whole new series just began.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So Vegeta is now on earth after one wrong wish. What will he do know that there is no one on earth powerful enough to stop him? And what about Bulma thinking that he is her so called "perfect boyfriend." Well the story has just begun. Let me know what you think please!

A few things to clear up. 1. This is before Vegeta has heard about the rumors on Namek so he doesn't know anything about the Dragon Balls. 2. I would like to thank supervegeta778 for pointing out Vegeta's power level and I have corrected my mistake. It is now 14 thousand.


	2. The Full Moon

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews I really aprecciate it. Thank you to: Seyah, Bulmaxvegeta26, rychefan, Tomaka167, Shookones, miikodesu, supervegeta778, firelifeblizzard, BardockWifey, NNP, rantichan, LordCybot, and Rangegirlperson I hope to get your continued support. Now I want to thank all those that alerted me to Vegeta's power level and I have gone back and fixed that. So now on with what wasn't supposed to happen. Please let me know what you think or if you have a question of anything in the story. Remember that Bulma is wearing her gypsy outfit.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

The Full Moon

Freeza Planet 430

Nappa paced inside the equipment room as Raditz sat down and observed the scouter that he was about to hand Vegeta when he disappeared. In one moment Vegeta was standing in front of them then the very next second he was gone. No flash of light no explosion just gone. Nappa and Raditz had decided to keep this quiet for now.

"Will you stop that, it's not going to bring him back." Raditz said clearly annoyed.

"What do you think we should do? Should we tell Freeza?" Nappa said continuing his pacing.

Raditz looked back at the scouter in his hand. "No, Vegeta wouldn't want us to do that."

Nappa nodded in agreement. "Yes but Vegeta isn't here. He isn't anywhere! We searched this planet inside and out and found nothing. What happened to him?" Nappa said getting angry.

Raditz stood up and looked around making sure no one else was in the room. "I don't think he is on this planet anymore."

Nappa stopped his pacing and looked at Raditz confused. "Then what happened and where is he?"

"How the hell should I know? Once we find him we will know. Now, we should start searching all the local planets before telling Freeza. Whatever happened to Vegeta he clearly wasn't expecting it and he must be trapped. If we cannot find him then we tell Freeza so that he could find him."

Nappa thought for a moment before replying. "What if he doesn't want to be found?"

"If he was going to magically disappear don't you think he would have told us?"

"But how could he have known?"

Raditz smirked as they walked out of the room. "Exactly. Whatever happened, Vegeta didn't know it was about to happen."

* * *

Earth, Kame House

Master Roshi sat on the footsteps of Kame house drinking his tea. It had been several days since that young kid Goku, the grandson of his student Gohan, had come by asking him to put out the fire for the Ox-King. He was calmly enjoying the night with his pet turtle outside. Then it seemed to grow even darker and something appeared way off in the distance.

"What is that Master Roshi?" Turtle asked as they both looked at what seemed like a giant lizard just off the horizon.

"Hmm, looks to be a lizard or Dragon. Must be those kids summoning that Dragon they were talking about." Master Roshi muttered before taking another sip of his tea. His head shot up and he dropped the cup making it shatter as the Dragon disappeared. The night returned to normal but not for this Martial Arts Master.

"What is it Master Roshi?" Turtle asked looking up at Roshi.

Master Roshi narrowed his eyes and walked to the edge of the island looking in the direction of where the Dragon once was. "Someone, or something of great power has just appeared." Master Roshi said trying his best not to shake from the awful power he was sensing. "And their power is greater than anything on this planet. But it is evil. I fear that we are all in danger."

* * *

Kami's Lookout

Kami narrowed his gaze looking down on the Earth as Mr. Popo walked next to him. "What is it Kami?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Popo, someone made a wish and then this hideous power arrived. I don't know who it is but no one on this planet can contend with him."

Mr. Popo looked from Kami to the planet below. "Can you defeat him?"

Kami let out a long sigh looking down on the planet he guarded below. "I'm not sure Mr. Popo. But I know this, whoever he is the battle he will face for the planet will not be with actions but feelings."

* * *

The Ocean

Vegeta flew through the night air at top speed before finding a nice deserted island. He noted that this planet was mostly covered by water and had a lot of different climates. It was like a desert planet, grassy planet, snow planet, and a water planet all in one. He noted that there were a lot of cities too. What he didn't know was how powerful the population was, he really missed his scouter now.

He touched down on the sandy beach and dropped the Saiyan boy's tail.

"Let me down! How dare you treat me like this! Who do you think you are!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta rolled his eyes then dropped her like a duffle bag. He ignored her complains of pain and walked over to the Saiyan boy. He stopped and glanced back at her.

"I would shut up if I were you." He said calmly and darkly. Bulma wouldn't be intimidated though, instead she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Well excuse me, but you are supposed to be my perfect boyfriend. Now who are you?"

Vegeta looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? Explain yourself."

Bulma smirked seeing that she got his attention. "I wished for the perfect boyfriend and then you showed up. Now you better start behaving yourself otherwise you won't be so lucky." She said smiling at him.

Vegeta was still lost as to what all this meant. "What do you mean you wished? And what is this nonsense about a boyfriend?"

Bulma tilted her head. 'Is he really that clueless?' Both of them looked in between them at the third member they had forgotten about. Goku slowly started to stir after passing out from hunger. He sat up and brushed the sand out of his hair then looked from Bulma to Vegeta. He smiled and waved.

"Hi, my name is Goku. Who are you?"

Vegeta clenched his teeth. If this kid was a Saiyan why was he so nice and hanging around these aliens? "Goku? That is not a Saiyan name."

Bulma walked up and stood next to Goku who was now standing. "Saiyan, you said that already. What is a Saiyan?"

Vegeta looked from the Saiyan boy to the annoying woman. 'She just won't shut up.' He thought. "We are Saiyans. A race of superior fighters that was wiped out twelve years ago. And I am Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Whose we?" Goku asked looking up at him.

Vegeta looked down at him. "We are you fool. Don't you remember?"

Goku scratched his chin and looked up at the sky trying to think. He looked back at Vegeta and smiled. "Nope sorry. My grandpa found me when I was little and that's all I remember."

Vegeta clenched his teeth in irritation. Great now he had no one helping him to figure this out. He looked back down at Goku when something clicked. "You said he found you when you were an infant right?"

Goku thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah that's right."

Vegeta thought for a moment trying to remember which Saiyan was sent off the planet as an infant before it exploded. It was hard to remember because it was twelve years ago. He smirked and closed his eyes. "Kakarot, so you did survive."

Goku cocked his head in confusion. "Kaka what? What is that?"

Vegeta turned around and walked towards the ocean. "That's you, you idiot. It was your birth name. You must have forgotten about your race and your name when you were an infant. Figures, now what planet am I on?"

Goku was still trying to process what he said and Bulma was in utter shock. 'He is…. an alien! And Goku is too? Well that explains the tail. But my perfect boyfriend is an alien?'

"I said what planet am I on?" Vegeta turned around and glared at the two.

"Earth." Bulma said looking at his eyes. Vegeta looked into hers as well. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. While Bulma was feeling connected to him and swimming in his gaze, Vegeta just looked away.

"Earth, you mean I am on a planet of weakling humans? Kakarot why didn't you destroy this planet?" Vegeta looked at Goku who was staring at him in shock. Vegeta frowned and walked over to him. He grabbed Goku's shirt and held him up to his face. "I said why didn't you destroy this planet Kakarot?"

Goku blinked. "I don't remember any of that."

Vegeta frowned. "What did you hit you head or something?"

Goku scratched his head trying to remember. "Yeah I did. When I was really little I fell down a cliff but I was okay." Vegeta growled and let go of Goku making him fall down.

He walked back over to Bulma and glared at her. "You the one who brought me here take me back." Vegeta said.

"But I can't."

Vegeta was getting frustrated really fast. "What do you mean you can't? You brought me here didn't you? Fine just point me to the nearest spaceship and I will be gone."

Bulma gulped. 'Oh man he isn't going to like this.' "Well you see we don't have any spaceships that could get you to another planet."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "You mean I am stuck here?" He clenched his teeth. Earth was far from any of Freeza's planets so there was no way anyone would get to him. And being stuck here meant that he couldn't just blow up the planet. He pondered if he should kill everyone to let out his frustration. He looked angrily at the blue haired female.

"You!" He grabbed her neck and held her up in the air choking her. Goku saw this and jumped back on his feet. He grabbed his power pole and jumped toward Vegeta. Vegeta just slapped him aside and Goku rolled on the beach before landing on his back. Vegeta did not take his eyes off Bulma as he held her.

"Why did you do this? Why did you bring me here!?" Bulma just let out a choking gasp as he squeezed. He stopped when he noticed a while light hitting him in the eyes. He let go of Bulma but he didn't look at it. He knew that Earth had a close moon that would turn him into the Oozaru. He didn't need to be a giant ape for now. He would make the humans his slaves and force them to build him a spaceship, then blow the planet up.

His eyes widened as he remembered Kakarot. He turned around and saw that he was staring straight at the moon. Right before his eyes Goku transformed into the Oozaru and let out a giant roar. Vegeta clenched his teeth. Considering how weak the kid was he guessed he didn't have to transform to take him on. Goku, now a giant ape, looked down on Vegeta and shot an energy blast from his mouth.

Vegeta jumped over it just to be slapped down by Goku. He hit the ground then propped himself up on his elbows. He saw Goku stomp around and blow things up. "Great he doesn't know how to control it." He smirked when Goku turned his back to him exposing his tail. 'I just have to cut off his tail,' Vegeta thought. He got up and formed a ki blast in his hand when he saw it. That blue haired female was trying to back away from Goku but he kept getting closer.

"Move damn it!" He yelled. Seeing that she wasn't going to move he flew over and grabbed her wrist right as Goku was about to step on her.

Bulma closed her eyes when she saw Goku's foot coming towards her. She felt a harsh tug on her wrist and then air flying by her face. She opened her eyes to see that she was flying. She looked up at her hand and saw that Vegeta had grabbed her wrist and flew in the air. 'Wow he can fly!' She thought in amazement. She smiled as her mind wandered making her oblivious to the giant ape behind her.

Vegeta flew as fast as he could away from Goku and stopped when he saw Goku was far away but approaching. He looked down and saw a tall tree and dropped the girl on it. She screamed as her pants were caught on a branch and she was hanging over a hundred feet in the air. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her screaming then looked back at the ape which was fast approaching.

'I just need to get his tail.' He thought as he powered up a ki ball in his right hand. Goku surprised him by firing another ki blast from his mouth. Vegeta tried to block it but it blew him up and he fell down to the ground. He jumped back up and dodged Goku's massive punches. Vegeta was back in the air as Goku tried to swat at him. Vegeta grabbed his left hand and used all his strength to throw Goku on his back. Vegeta powered up a ki disc in his right hand and threw it at his tail. The great ape Goku saw this and curled his tail up avoiding it.

"Damn that kid!" Vegeta yelled as Goku jumped up and grabbed him. Goku held him in his hands and started to squeeze. Vegeta looked into his eyes and started to raise his energy. He cried out as he broke out of Goku's hold. He flew straight at the great ape and kicked his face making Goku stumble back a bit.

"That's it!" Vegeta yelled he flew around to his back and grabbed his tail. He gritted his teeth as he threw the giant ape over his shoulder. Goku landed under Vegeta and on his back. Vegeta glared down at the ape and launched a volley of yellow ki blasts on Goku. Goku roared as they all hit him and blew up. Vegeta floated in the air and panted from how this fight was going. 'Alright he should be out of it, now to get rid of that tail.' He slowly flew down when his eyes widened. Goku jumped up from the smoke with a massive roar. Vegeta stared at him in shock as Goku jumped up next to him. Goku clenched his fists together and hit Vegeta on the head sending him to the ground creating a huge crater.

Bulma was hanging from a branch that had made a hole in her pants. After she saw that she started to pout. "Well this is great. Goku is a giant ape and my supposed boyfriend and him are trying to kill each other. What else could go wrong?" As if Kami heard her, her pants started to rip. She looked at the rip terrified. She let out a scream as she fell and reached her arms out for anything to grab. At the last second she grabbed on to a vine that was hanging off the tree and slid down it a few feet before stopping.

She had her eyes shut tight before she realized she was okay. She opened them and smiled in victory then looked down. She was only half a foot off the ground. She shrugged and stepped down onto the ground. She turned and ran in the direction she saw they were fighting.

Vegeta opened his eyes and then wiped his mouth. He looked up as Goku landed in front of him. He glanced down at his hand and his eyes widened. "Blood, how can this low-life trash make me bleed? Even if he is the mighty Oozaru." Vegeta stood back up and was breathing pure rage.

Goku roared and ran at him. Vegeta just stood there then smirked. When Goku went to grab him his hand went right through him. Vegeta used the after image technique and was really behind him. Goku stared at the spot where Vegeta used to be as Vegeta formed another ki disc in his hand. The great ape Goku narrowed his eyes then turned around and fired another energy blast from his mouth. It hit Vegeta and sent him once again crashing down to the earth.

Goku stomped over to him and stopped in front of him. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and saw that Goku was holding a giant boulder. Vegeta gave it one last shot and held up his right hand and formed another ki disc. Goku roared and was about to throw the boulder on Vegeta but stopped when they both heard another voice.

"Goku what do you think you are doing?" Bulma yelled waving her fist at them. "Your grandpa would be ashamed of you!" The two looked at her before Vegeta looked back at Goku's tail. He shouted as he threw the ki disc and it hit its target. Goku roared as he shrunk then was himself and passed out. Vegeta let his head fall back onto the ground satisfied from his victory.

Bulma saw that Goku turned back to normal and breathed a sigh of relief. She then looked over at Vegeta who looked to be in immense pain. She ran over and kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?"

Vegeta opened one eye to see the blue haired girl. "Go away I do not need your help." He said as he slapped away her hand. Bulma gasped as he tried to sit up. He let out a raspy cough and fell back down but Bulma caught his head before it hit the ground. "I said go, leave me." That was the last thing Vegeta said before darkness appeared in his vision and he passed out.

Bulma looked from Goku back to Vegeta. She could have guessed that nobody knew where they were and no one would be able to find them for a while. "Alright Bulma it is up to you now. You can do it, you have been living in the wilderness this whole time. So what have you learned?" She started to panic thinking about her journey. "Nothing! I always made Goku do everything." She bit her lip and looked around at the scenery. It looked like they were in a forest probably a couple miles from the beach they were at.

She carefully set Vegeta down then ran over to Goku. She picked him up and ran back over to Vegeta and set Goku down next to him. She looked down at her outfit then sighed. She ripped off the bottom of her pants so that they were shorts now. She covered Goku with one part by tying it around his waist like a towel and then kneeled next to Vegeta. She observed his wounds. He didn't seem that bad but it looked like he hit the ground with full force on his left shoulder. It was bleeding and seemed to be dislocated. Not to mention his mouth had blood in it and his eye was starting to swell up and blood was falling in it from his brow.

She made a face then tenderly tied the extra scrap of cloth around his shoulder. She noticed that he was knocked out and probably wouldn't wake up. She let out a deep breath then popped his shoulder back into place. She smiled at her success. She frowned when she looked at his face. His right eye was now swollen and blood started to dry and crust around it. She looked down at her now shorts seeing if there was any more fabric she could tear off. She reluctantly tore off another piece making her shorts only eight inches long. She scowled at how much she took off the shook it off and looked back at Vegeta.

She carefully wiped away the blood from his mouth and then closed his jaw. She pressed the white cloth on his brow to stop any more blood from getting to his eye. She looked at the blood that crusted over his eyelid and stuck her tongue out. "Yuck." She said. Bulma very slowly started to scrap off the crusted blood. She had long fingernails so she tried not to cut his eye. When she was finished she brushed off her hands then finished wiping away the blood from his brow.

She let out a sigh of relief and then laid down looking up at the stars. "So my perfect boyfriend is an alien." She looked next to her at the sleeping form of Vegeta. "He sure needs an attitude adjustment. But he sure is cute." She turned on to her side and put her head below his shoulder on his left side. She looked up at his face and smiled. "I hope the Dragon knew what he was doing."

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Well what was the dragon thinking? It was thinking something we all know, that Vegeta and Bulma are destined to be together. But will that still happen years before it was supposed to happen? How is Vegeta supposed to react after he wakes up? Find out next chapter.

Also I know I am going to hear this but can we pretend that Goku was REALLY powerful when he was the Oozaru. Please? For the sake of the story he was as powerful as Gohan was in the Saiyan Saga. Now I don't know how powerful Goku was the first time he transformed but he wasn't strong enough to shake off Yamcha and Bulma from his tail so I made him stronger because he wouldn't have lasted two seconds against Vegeta. So review please and tell me what you think thus far.


	3. A Prince, A Scientist, and Goku

A/N: Alright thank you all for the reviews and support and if you didn't know I have had a chaotic past month or so. Well you don't want to know but let's just say I have had zero time for anything with fanfiction. But now I am on top of everything and I would like to start my awesome comeback with this story first. Yay! Now I won't be able to update as often but expect a new chapter within every two weeks. So anyway this is the start of an entirely different phase of the story we all know. Have fun and please review!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A Prince, a Scientist, and Goku

Yamcha blinked as that guy flew off with Goku and Bulma. That's right he flew. "Did you guys see that?"

"Yeah he just took them and flew." Puar said as they looked at the empty sky.

"Yeah that guy can fly and he doesn't even have wings." Oolong said. "Well nothing we can do for them now let's go home." He started walking in the opposite direction but was stopped by Puar.

"Not a chance. We are going after them, right Yamcha?" Yamcha still stared blankly at the sky. He glanced back at the two and nodded.

"Right, let's go!" Puar changed into a giant eagle and Yamcha grabbed Oolong and jumped on. They all flew off in the direction Vegeta went.

* * *

Kame House,

Master Roshi paced inside his house very impatiently. He had sensed the battle between Goku and Vegeta. He didn't like that the man who arrived on earth was far more superior to him but the fact that the only hope they had of getting rid of him was gone made it worse. He knew that if he faced this foe in combat he would lose. But what if this person decided to take over the world?

Master Roshi stroked his beard as he looked out the window at the rising sun. It appeared to be time to take on some new students.

* * *

Freeza Planet 389,

Raditz and Nappa had searched for Vegeta on three planets already and now they were on their fourth. They had no luck, no one had heard or seen Vegeta in years. They both stomped back to their space pods angry at failed planet number four. Raditz stopped as they were in the hanger.

"Wait a minute Nappa." Raditz said thinking for a moment.

Nappa stopped and looked back at his comrade. "What is it?"

"If Vegeta were on one of Freeza's planets, don't you think he would have contacted us by now?"

Nappa slapped himself in the head. "Of course why didn't I think of that?"

Raditz frowned as they walked over to their space pods. "Because Vegeta is the brains of us." He pulled out a spherical object and pressed a blue button in the middle and the object turned into a galactic map. "There are almost 30 planets in this sector alone that Freeza hasn't conquered. I say we split up."

Nappa nodded. "But what if we run into trouble? Do you want to split up the Saibamen?" He asked pulling out four of the Saibamen kits.

"Yes just in case." Raditz said taking two and Nappa put the other two in his pocket. They both got into their pods and blasted off to separate planets.

* * *

Earth,

Bulma woke up from the sun in her eyes. She held a hand up to shield the rays when she looked down at her pillow. 'Oh I thought it was all a dream.' Bulma said to herself as she stared at the sleeping Vegeta. She smiled and rubbed her head down on his chest closing her eyes. It was refreshing to know that she did not dream the whole night up. Sure her so called perfect boyfriend started off as a jerk but she could easily work around that. He did save her life from when Goku went crazy and almost stepped on her. And then of course not to mention his handsome features and the incredible strength he has.

Bulma was content to lie there for the rest of the day on her perfect pillow. But then she opened her eyes when she her someone yelling.

"AHHH, my tail! Where did you go?! Tail!" Goku shouted looking around frantically for his tail. Bulma jumped up and put a hand over his mouth.

"Goku shut up!" Goku blinked at her as she took her hand away from his mouth.

"Why?" He said not understanding. Bulma pointed toward Vegeta who was sleeping still. "Oh, what happened to him?"

Bulma bit her lip. 'He doesn't remember last night. He doesn't know that he killed his grandpa, best keep it that way.' Bulma thought. "Well you see… um…" She turned around and thought up a fake story. She snapped her fingers and turned back to Goku with a big smile. "Well you wouldn't believe it but that giant ape that killed your grandpa came back after you fell asleep. He almost got me and you but Vegeta over there saved us. But he got a little beat up from the fight and now he's sleeping it off."

Goku smiled hearing the fake story. "Wow he beat the thing that killed my grandpa? He must be really strong!"

"Well he did fly last night."

"I remember that! That was really cool I wonder how he could do that."

Bulma glanced back at Vegeta trying to remember what else he said. "Hey didn't he say that he was an alien?" Bulma thought for a moment then she turned back at Goku and pointed a finger at him. "And you were one too!"

Goku cocked his head in confusion. "How am I an alien?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You don't remember? He had a tail…"

Goku quickly nodded now remembering. "Oh yeah, he said Saiyans or something. Then he called me a carrot."

Bulma shook her head and giggled looking at Goku. She forgot his clothes got ripped off and that she had put her torn off pant leg on him like a towel. "That looks good on you Goku."

Goku looked at the cloth. "Did you put this on me?"

"Yeah your clothes got uh ripped." Bulma covered quickly.

"Oh, well I guess I should get some more." Goku then looked around at the area they were at. "So where are we?"

Bulma looked around too. "I don't know, it was night when he brought us here. I think we are on some island."

Goku shrugged. "Oh well. I will just get the nimbus and get us out of here."

Goku was about to shout for the nimbus when Bulma covered his mouth again. "Goku wait, wait until he wakes up on his own."

Goku nodded then looked at Vegeta. "Wow he looks really bad."

They both walked over to him and Bulma smirked. "Yep but that was until I fixed him up." She looked over him taking pride in her medical work. She was not only a brilliant young scientist but now an official nurse.

Goku started to eye him over carefully seeing if he was okay. "Wow he might take a while to get better."

Bulma glared down at Goku. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Goku pointed to Vegeta's open eyes. "I think he's paralyzed."

* * *

Yamcha and Oolong sat on the back of Puar as they flew through the morning air looking for Bulma and Goku. "Can we give it a rest already? We have been searching for them for hours." Oolong complained.

Yamcha glared at him. "No we have to find them. They could be in danger from that guy."

Oolong rolled his eyes then looked down at an island. "Hey isn't that Goku's clothes?"

Yamcha looked down at to where Oolong pointed out. "Yeah your right. Puar land down there!" Puar did as Yamcha said and turned back into a cat…thingy. Yamcha ran over and grabbed Goku's blue gi. "Looks like it got ripped to shreds." He looked all around the beach and saw a giant footprint in the sand. "Whoa guys come here. Now what do you think made this mark?"

Oolong saw it and started backing up. "Whatever it was I don't think it was friendly. And I'm sure that guy that flew away with them could handle it."

"Oh no you don't Oolong. They are our friends and we need to save them. They would do the same for you." Yamcha said as they started running in the direction of the tracks.

"Fine I will do this for Goku but Bulma can die for all I care." Oolong said as they all ran into a forest.

* * *

Vegeta had been listening ever since Goku started screaming in the morning. He woke up before Bulma and was about to shove the loudmouthed woman off of him when he found that he couldn't move. He was horrified at the thought that he could no longer move his body but he figured it would only take a little while in a medical tank to heal. So he just lay there while the annoying girl woke up and snuggled with him even more which made him hate not being able to move. Then the Saiyan boy woke up and started yelling for his tail. So he just lied there and listened to their boring conversation.

"Now that I have your attention I would appreciate it if you would shut the hell up!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma stared at him while Goku looked at him funny.

"Can you feel anything?" Goku asked.

Vegeta was tempted to break his neck but he remembered that he couldn't move. "My spine is broken and I can't move. What do you think Kakarot?"

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I think no."

Bulma pushed Goku aside and crouched down next to Vegeta looking at him worriedly. "Do you mean you are paralyzed for life?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "No, it will only be a few days in the healing tank though."

Bulma looked at him confused. "The healing what?"

Vegeta let out a low growl from his throat. "Doesn't this planet have anything!" This made Bulma back away from him. He cursed several times at his inability before thinking. "Since I'm a Saiyan it should take me a few months to heal, no more than a year. I don't know for sure. Damn this backwater planet!" Vegeta was unbelievably pissed that his fight had resorted in him getting paralyzed. He had no real idea how long it would take him to heal but long enough for the fact that he would be needing assistance as much as he hated that word. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"I command you to take me to your quarters." He barked at the two. He looked from the corner of his eye to see that neither of them were moving. "I said take me to your quarters!"

Goku looked curiously up at Bulma who smirked evilly looking down at Vegeta. She walked over next to him and crouched down beside him. "Well it seems that Mr. arrogant will be needing some assistance."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "I am not asking for your assistance, I am demanding! Now if you want to live when I am better I suggest you take me immediately!" Vegeta was losing his patience quickly.

Bulma smirked and waved her finger. "What's the magic word?"

Vegeta was getting confused by this planet. These humans were so strange and had no technology. Apparently there was a magic word that made people do things when you said it. "What is this magic word you speak of?"

Bulma couldn't help her jaw from falling. "Geez don't you know anything?" Vegeta gave her a look that said: Don't mess with me. She sighed and leaned in closer. "You have to say please."

Vegeta scoffed. She was just toying with him. The nerve of this woman to play games with the Saiyan Prince. "Woman, if you do not assist me, you will be sorry you messed with the Prince of all Saiyans."

Bulma didn't quite hear him last night but now she heard him loud and clear. She cocked her head as she thought over what he just said. If he was a Prince then she was luckier than she thought. "You are a Prince?"

"Not a Prince, THE Prince foolish girl."

Bulma glared at him. "I am not foolish and my name is not girl! MY. NAME. IS. BULMA. Got it?" Bulma watched as Vegeta clenched his teeth from obvious frustration. 'Wow my boyfriend is a Prince. And he can fly!' She thought looking at his limp body.

"Bulma what are we going to do with him? After all he did stop the ape monster." Vegeta knew that he didn't remember what happened and how stupid this kid was so he thought it would save a lot of time just to let it be.

Bulma looked back at Goku. "Well, I guess we could take him back to my house. Do you think you can carry us on your cloud?"

Goku smiled and nodded before frowning. "Wait but you can't ride on it. I guess I can just carry both of you on the Nimbus but after I take you back I want to go find that turtle hermit Master Roshi to train more." Vegeta's ears perked up. Maybe there are some martial arts fighters on this planet, but he doubted any were worthy of him. His ears perked up when he heard some rustling in the forest.

"We have company." Vegeta said just in case they were bandits or something. Bulma looked at the source of it and hid behind Goku. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Pathetic."

Goku looked from Bulma to the rustling. "Oh hi guys!" He said when he saw that it was Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong.

"Hey Goku, are you guys okay?" Yamcha said running over to them with Puar behind him. Oolong took two more steps then collapsed from exhaustion.

"Yeah we are okay but I think he needs to go to a doctor." Goku said pointing at Vegeta.

"I don't need to go to a damn doctor!" Vegeta yelled making Yamcha and Puar fall over. They jumped back up and Yamcha pointed a shaky hand at the fallen Saiyan.

"Is-s-s-s-s he g-g-going to kill us?"

"Not yet I'm not. But give me a few months." Vegeta said smirking at the frightened weakling. He looked up at Bulma and frowned at her expression.

"He is not going to kill us if he wants a place to stay while he recovers." She said folding her arms. This received a low growl from Vegeta. She looked back over at Yamcha and smiled. "Hey do you have my capsules?"

Yamcha tore his gaze off the paralyzed alien and looked over at Bulma. He nodded and reached into his pocket and grabbed her capsule case. He threw it to her and she caught it and looked at her options. "Let's see… ah here we go a jet!" She pulled out a capsule then pressed it and threw it on the ground. Out came out a small blue jet. "Alright Goku get him aboard but be careful with him."

Vegeta cursed his luck as the small Saiyan grabbed his legs and dragged him onto the jet. Bulma smirked seeing that he truly was paralyzed. She looked back at the other three. "So you guys want to come too? You can stay at my place, there is enough room for everybody." She said with a smile on her face.

Oolong had just gotten up and walked over with the group. "And share a plane with that guy? No thanks leave me out."

"Oolong stop being such a coward. Besides he can't hurt anyone he is paralyzed." Bulma said as she followed Goku on to the ship. The other three looked at each other then went on the jet.

Goku walked off and waved. "Bye guys, I will see you when I am done training!" He yelled out as the jet took off. "That Vegeta guy is really strong for taking down the thing that killed grandpa. I wonder if his old master can teach me more stuff." Goku pondered this as he jumped on the Nimbus and flew off towards Turtle Island.

* * *

Kami stared down on Earth. He was in charge of protecting it and keeping it safe from evil. But he couldn't help to think that he had failed. The odd thing was that this new evil person had not destroyed the planet yet. And now Kami could no longer since his power, it was almost as if he disappeared.

"Kami do you think that he could have a change of heart?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I don't know Mr. Popo. I could sense his heart, it was hardened and pure evil. But there may be a chance in the smallest of things. The tiniest signs of care and compassion can do wonders on someone's conscience." Kami smiled a little. He couldn't help but to think that Goku turning into that giant ape had saved the planet.

For now.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Vegeta is paralyzed…what!? Don't worry, he is a Saiyan it will only take him a few months to heal. But what will happen in those few months? A lot and you are going to love it. So, will Raditz and Nappa find Vegeta and come to Earth way ahead of time? Will Bulma change the heart of this evil Saiyan and get her perfect boyfriend? Will Goku be strong enough for when Vegeta is healed? Well if you have watched Dragon Ball you would know that Goku will not be nearly that strong for a long time.


	4. The Cold Hearted Saiyan

A/N: Alright people so I this story will not take longer than two weeks for a new chapter so please don't get impatient. Alright back to the story with all the changes to the Dragon Ball timeline. And please don't stop reviewing I appreciate your opinions and suggestions and such so keep it up.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

The Coldhearted Saiyan

Vegeta wanted to destroy this entire planet. He was angry that the stupid Saiyan boy, Kakarot, had managed to paralyze him when he turned into the Great Ape. He was angry at being stuck on this planet. And he was angry at the fact he had to stay with the annoying girl until he could move again.

It had been two days since they all got to Capsule Corporation. Two days of Vegeta doing nothing but glare angrily at the ceiling. He had repeatedly yelled at the annoying girl who seemed to check on him every five minutes. He didn't need her to do anything but get him food and she was not a very good listener. He figured that when he got better she would be the first to die.

Which made him think back to the night of the battle. Why did he save her? He grew angry as each second passed and he was no closer to getting himself an answer. He decided to suppress the memory of that night and focus on how the hell he was going to get off this planet. No doubt Nappa and Raditz were searching for him but they didn't know where to look. And with him being on the far edge of the galaxy and none of Freeza's planets were nearby he figured it would be a long time until they reached Earth.

He let out a low growl in his throat as the door flung open again. "Hey Vegeta, how you doing?" Bulma asked cheerfully.

"It is Prince Vegeta woman! And I am paralyzed remember?" He said trying his best not to yell at her again. When he yelled at her she wouldn't bring him food. And after two days of nothing to eat he was willing to keep his voice low for some food.

She walked over to the side of the bed and smirked. "So Prince, where is your kingdom?"

Vegeta could barely move his head so he turned it ever so slightly in her direction. "My planet was destroyed years ago." He said flatly. He saw that she looked concerned and so he turned his gaze back up at the ceiling.

"It was destroyed. How?" Bulma said sitting down on the bed.

Vegeta was fuming at having to be stuck with this annoying female. He kept his gaze on the ceiling. "It was blown up. Stop asking me questions. You will be lucky if I don't blow up your planet."

Bulma looked at him oddly. "Why would you do that? We didn't do anything to you." She said innocently.

"Because this planet pisses me off and I still don't know how I got here and when I will be leaving." He said clenching his teeth. He looked down at he felt his stomach screaming for food. "Now bring me some food."

Bulma smirked again. "Not a chance."

Vegeta looked at her again and she could have sworn she saw steam coming out of his ears. "I haven't yelled and I demand you get me food now."

Bulma continued to smirk then folded her arms across her chest. "First I want to get to know you."

"What is this? You think just because I am paralyzed that I will bend to your every whim so that I can stay alive? I would rather die."

Bulma shrugged. "We will see about that. If what you say is true that you and Goku are this alien race of Saiyans then I know that your stomach will break you."

Vegeta so wanted to kill her right now. How dare she blackmail him, does she even know what he could do? Obviously, that is why she seems to have fun with this. "I hate you." Vegeta said through his teeth.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh you love me. You just don't know it yet."

Vegeta visibly flinched when she said that. How could she be so dense? "Woman if you do not bring me food I will kill everyone on this planet."

"How are you going to do that if you are paralyzed?"

"You will see if you do not do what I command!" Vegeta raised his voice. He was tired of her little games.

She frowned. "If I do, then can we talk a little bit?"

Vegeta opened his mouth to threaten her more but he stopped. This was no longer a battle of strength but of the mind. He just needed to play along until he was better, which could take months. He closed his eyes and let out a short breath. "Fine…" He mumbled in anger.

She smirked with victory and stood up. "Alright I will bring his majesty's food." She said sarcastically.

Vegeta seethed as she left. What was with this woman? Who was she and why did she think that she had some kind of power over him. He thought back to the night he first appeared on the planet. She had said that she had brought him here. If so then she knows how to get him back. He thought for a moment how to get her to talk when the door swung open again.

Bulma held a tray of food and walked back over to Vegeta. She sat down on the bed and set the tray on the nightstand. Vegeta went to reach for it when he realized that he couldn't move his arms. Bulma caught this and smiled. She proceeded to grab a spoonful of soup and held it towards the Saiyan's mouth.

Vegeta held his mouth shut and glared at her. "Come on, you know you can't do it yourself." She said with a grin.

Vegeta grudgingly opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him as if he were an infant. Oh he was going to destroy this entire planet when he was better, first he needed a ship…

After almost an hour the tray of food was gone. The sun began to set outside as night slowly came. Bulma then progressed to lie down next to him and rest her head on his chest. She was taking full advantage of him being paralyzed. She began to trace his armor with her fingers as Vegeta eyed her angrily. "So Vegeta, how old are you?"

Vegeta didn't answer at first as he resisted the temptation to bite her. He then had an idea of how to get his answers while making sure the annoying girl kept bringing him food. "How about a deal?" He asked.

Bulma glanced up at him. "A deal? Didn't we already make a deal?"

Vegeta smirked knowing he got her attention. "It is simple, a question for a question an answer for an answer. It would be unfair for just you to have your questions answered as I too have questions."

Bulma looked up at him and studied him for a moment. She then smiled. "Alright that seems fair. First me, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Really? Well that is convenient because I am sixteen."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'As if I care,' he thought. "How did I get here?" He asked.

"I wished you here with the Dragon Balls."

Vegeta looked at her dumbfounded. "The Dragon's what?"

"The Dragon Balls. They are these seven magical balls that when you get them all together a giant magical dragon comes out. Well you saw it the night you came here. And then he grants you any wish you want."

Vegeta didn't buy this at first but then he remembered the massive Dragon from when he appeared on the planet. Then he saw those seven balls shoot up into the sky and scatter across the planet. Bulma took his silence as he was processing the information.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

Vegeta hesitated at her question. Not because he didn't want to answer it but it was a very confusing question. "I already told you, I come from Planet Vegeta."

"Yes but you said it was destroyed long ago. So now where do you live?"

Vegeta groaned but answered her question. "I don't live anywhere. I move from planet to planet."

"So you have no home?"

"Don't need one."

"Everyone has a home. Even a Saiyan Prince." Vegeta frowned.

"I don't have a home! Now if you are quite finished it is my turn."

Bulma glared at him then looked back down at his armor and continued to trace it with her fingers. "Fine, go on."

"So how does one collect these Dragon Balls?"

"That's easy. I made a Dragon Radar that can track all the Dragon Balls making it easier to find them."

Vegeta was conjuring up a plan in his mind. 'Interesting,' he thought. "And it will grant you any wish you want?"

"Yep."

Vegeta immediately withdrew his plan to get off the planet and back to one of Freeza's planets. He began to think long and hard at this new development. Why would he want to go back to being under control by that bastard that has made his life a living hell? It was now obvious that he no longer wanted to return to Freeza. At least not right away.

"Where are your parents?" Bulma asked softly.

"Parents?" Vegeta had not used that word in the longest time.

"Yes, the King and Queen of the Saiyans." She specified.

Vegeta thought for a moment. His father was dead, killed by Freeza's hand but his mother…

"They are dead."

Bulma glanced back up at him. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Save your pity. They died long ago." Vegeta was still trying to think back to his mother. 'My mother, why don't I remember her?' He thought.

"What were they like?"

Vegeta was starting to get annoyed by her questions because they were making him think about it instead of a plan to use the Dragon Balls. But this question did really make him think before answering. "They were great warriors. My father was the strongest Saiyan at the time of his death."

"And your mom?"

"I… she was a great warrior." He said. Bulma frowned.

"You already said that. What else about her?"

Vegeta looked up at the ceiling. His father rarely spoke of her, in fact he tried to avoid the subject altogether. He didn't remember even a picture of her. Why was this so hard to remember?

"She died when I was really young."

"So you don't know a lot about her?"

Vegeta stared at the ceiling oddly as he tried to conjure up some image of his mother. "No," he said quietly. He glanced down at Bulma and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Stop that."

She tilted her head. "Stop what?"

"Stop caring about me. I am going to blow up this planet when I am through with it." He said coldly.

Bulma giggled and then got up seeing that she had outlived her welcome. She grabbed the empty tray of food and went to the door. "Sure you will Vegeta."

* * *

Kami's Lookout.

Kami looked down at the planet. He was following this Vegeta very closely. His heart was dark and confusing and his power was too much. Goku hadn't realized that he had saved the planet twice in one night. Mr. Popo walked up to join the old guardian.

"What is it Kami?"

"I fear Mr. Popo that this Saiyan will not change in time. I have this sense that he was brought here far before his time. We have no one on this planet that could match his power." Kami sighed and turned around to Mr. Popo. "If he doesn't have a change of heart we will all be at his mercy."

* * *

1 month later,

In the first month of his paralyzation, Vegeta had begun to recover rather quickly. Though he was not close to a full recovery he could now feel his arms and move them, but his arms were not at full strength. They were weak and he felt as if he were an infant. One month of doing nothing but being fed by the annoying girl and having her talk constantly drove him mad. He was starting to get used to her daily conversations and found it slightly easier to talk to her.

He found out much about her, much to his dislike. She was a scientist apparently and a smart one at that. She was also the richest heiress in the world and very popular, like he cared. But he still listened to her ramblings, why? Because he had nothing else to do. He found it irritating how she constantly cuddled up to him and lied next to him when talking. Apparently he was supposed to be her prefect boyfriend. Whatever the hell that is.

But whatever that meant obviously it meant for her to constantly be harassing him while he tried to come up with a plan using these Dragon Balls. While his plan consisted of moving again, getting back to a hundred percent, and then getting the Dragon Radar and getting those balls. His wish, to be immortal. Then he would never go back to Freeza, unless it was to kill him. Then he would… well he didn't know what he would do after that. Destroy the planet? Well then he would get rid of the Dragon Balls, but then again after immortality he wouldn't really need to wish for anything else right? Maybe rebuild planet Vegeta and rule the universe from there or something. After all he could just build another spaceship. Vegeta had been the one to design Freeza's pods after planet Vegeta was destroyed and he could probably build a larger one with the tools on this planet. The problem was he didn't know how stuff on this planet worked.

That was where the annoying woman would come in. He would force her to assist him on a ship and in return he would spare the planet. Or maybe just take her with him making her his slave and blow up the planet. He hadn't decided that part. But something about her was starting to get to him and it was really annoying. The past week she had been really adamant to figuring out about his mom. Though he ignored her for the most part that didn't stop her from berating him. If only his arms were at full strength…

As if on cue the door swung open. "Hey Vegeta how are you feeling today?" Bulma walked in still in her robe and slippers. Vegeta never did sleep more than a few hours of sleep.

"Paralyzed as usual. Where is my meal?" He said demandingly.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "A simple 'good morning Bulma how are you' is too much to ask for?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and smirked. "Why would I say that when you don't wake up until the afternoon?"

Bulma folded her arms and glared at the Saiyan. "It is still morning. And don't be jealous of those of us who need beauty sleep." She huffed.

Vegeta looked at her. "No amount of that would help you."

Bulma clenched her fists at her side seething with anger. "Or you, you dumb Saiyan jerk!" She groaned and stomped out of the room.

Vegeta smirked with victory. Oh he knew she was up in the morning. He could hear her moving around all morning and then she would come in about two hours after she was up to put on the illusion that she had just woken up. He caught the glint of makeup on her and the faint smell of perfume. She would make herself appear prettier before going in to see him. He didn't know why she bothered, she was considerably annoying and he didn't find any attraction towards her. He didn't have time for such carnal thoughts. Then again all he could do is think and he had been doing too much of that lately.

And unfortunately the only thing to think about, besides his plan, was the annoying girl. He found her somewhat attractive after all he hadn't been around women that looked like Saiyans or humans so this attraction was fairly new to him, and he hated it. He didn't like it when his eyes began to wander on their own towards her when she would be lying next to him talking at night. He hated that he liked the scent of her hair and the touch of her skin. He hated how she always came to talk to him and he grew to enjoy it. No, enjoy was too strong a word more like he grew to accept it.

Vegeta began to feel quite useless. He had always been doing something when he was working for Freeza. Whether it was killing in the tyrant's name or training, Vegeta was always occupied. But now he was stuck like this for at least another couple months. But while he did all this thinking he began to question himself in the slightest. Though those thoughts did not remain long.

Bulma opened the door again and walked in. Vegeta raised his eyebrows looking at her. She was wearing a pink shirt that revealed a little too much for a girl as well as the smallest shorts he had seen in his life. And she was holding something he knew he was not going to like.

"What do you want?" As hard as he tried his eyes didn't leave her.

Bulma grinned and held up her hand with the items in it. "I figured you could use more clothes. So I took the initiative to get you some." Vegeta huffed and folded his weak arms across his chest.

"I don't need any garments. I am fine in what I have on." He said flatly.

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Oh come on Vegeta. I took all this time to go out and get you something. And I think I picked out something quite nice." She held up the shirt which was a plain blue shirt that looked a little small for him. 'Figures,' he thought. Then a pair of black pants.

Vegeta just turned his head away. "No, besides how do you expect me to change?"

Bulma smirked mischievously. "That's where I come in."

Vegeta turned back at her and his mouth dropped. "Woman do not come near me." He warned her.

"Too bad." She said. She set the clothes down and sat on the bed next to him. Vegeta would have thrown her across the room if his arms didn't feel like jelly. He simply glared at her as she reached at him and grabbed the bottom of his armor. "Arms up." She said. Vegeta didn't move a muscle. She sighed. "Fine," She knew full well that he had just begun to move his arms and that they could easily be moved against his will. Vegeta clenched his teeth as she pulled the armor up off him without his help. Then she reached down and grabbed his under shirt and pulled that off as well. She leaned back and took a moment to look over her Saiyan.

Vegeta had several scars on his well-defined body. Bulma took a moment to stare and Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you staring at woman? And why are you drooling?"

Bulma shook herself out of it and wiped the drool from her mouth. 'I was drooling!? How embarrassing.' She thought as she grabbed his shirt. "Oh, shut up and put your arms up if you don't want to sit here shirtless." She said. Vegeta rolled his eyes and put his arms up as best he could. Bulma slipped the shirt on him and frowned seeing that her show was gone. Vegeta got unnerved when she began to take his boots off. She took off all of his old armor and clothing and he was replaced with regular human clothing.

Vegeta looked from the annoying girl to his clothing. He sighed and looked back up at her. "Are you finished?" He said, his voice dripping with annoyance. Bulma smirked seeing that he didn't lash out at her.

"Well I must say you look like a regular human." Bulma looked down at his waist and frowned. "Except for that." She said pointing at his tail. His tail was curled up in his lap as he could not move it either.

Vegeta eyed her suspiciously then looked down at his tail. "You have a problem with my tail girl?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow and looked at his eyes again. "No I am just curious about it. For starters I can guess that all Saiyans have a tail." She paused for a few seconds and Vegeta didn't say a word as he just glared at her. 'Correct,' she thought happily. "And that it lets you turn into that giant ape thingy."

"Oozaru," Vegeta corrected her.

"Right, but besides that what else does it do?" She asked.

Vegeta's expression changed into a look of mild confusion. He had not thought about that in a while as he looked down at his tail. "It gives any Saiyan more strength." He said remembering that some Saiyans had their tails cut off in battle and their power levels dropped a little. "What else does it need besides that?" He spat out looking back up at her.

"Geez I was just asking." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his armor. "I never asked you about this armor you wear."

Vegeta was annoyed that she was so interested in him. Nobody was ever this interested in him. Not Freeza not his subordinates and not the millions he's killed. Beneath that annoyance he felt something else growing from this but he ignored it. "It is the armor of all Saiyans. Be careful when you wash it, it is dry clean only."

She turned and began to walk out. "Yeah whatever."

"No seriously they begin to lose their elasticity if you don't." He said as she walked out. Vegeta found his eyes dropping to the spot they had been going for the past week or so. Vegeta was glad she never gave the thought of looking back and seeing him staring at her bottom as she walked away, but then again what did he care?

After she left Vegeta tried to think back to his plan but his mind returned to that annoying girl, Bulma. He was on the breaking point of actually learning to accept her presence and this annoyed him further. The trouble with all this was the fact Vegeta had never spent time around women alone in general and he did not like this strange attraction towards her that started growing. But she was tolerable for the time being as the one thing he hated was when her mother came in while she was out. Her mother was border line crazy and senile. But that only made him appreciate the girl's presence even more.

She was, regrettably, the thing that was most on his mind. Not just her body or annoying personality but all the small things he noticed. Like the fact that her hair and eyes almost perfectly matched. Her eyes were probably the thing that caught his attention the most. They were not blue not even close, they were somewhere between light blue like the sky or deep blue like the ocean. They were the color of a sapphire with light from the sun hitting it. 'Where the hell is this coming from?' Vegeta shook his head to rid him of these stupid thoughts but to no avail.

A few hours went by and, on cue, Bulma came in the door with a tray but Vegeta noticed something different about her. She seemed to have that weird stuff she calls make up on her face. "Here is lunch oh mighty Prince." She said sarcastically as she set the table on his lap. She got unnerved as his eyes never left her. "What?"

Vegeta stared at her for a few more seconds then looked at his food. He lifted a shaky hand and grabbed a sandwich and brought it to his mouth surprising both of them. Vegeta hid his surprise that he could already begin to move his arms well and smirked at the girl. "Why so surprised?" He said before taking another bite.

Bulma grinned. "Looks like you are recovering as fast as you thought good." She turned around and went over to the mirror in the corner of the room and started putting on her earrings. "Maybe next time you could be the one taking me out."

Vegeta finished the sandwich and looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about?"

She put the second one in and turned around with a big smile. "I am saying when you get better we can go out like a normal couple, but for now I am just going to go with the back up."

Vegeta looked back down at his tray and grabbed another sandwich trying to look only half interested. "Back up?"

"Yeah, Yamcha is taking me to the mall today. Don't worry this is strictly friends so you don't have to get jealous."

Vegeta had raised the second sandwich to his mouth then he dropped it after she said that. He scowled at her. "I am not and never will I be jealous!" He said firmly. He looked angrily at the fallen sandwich but did not reach for it.

"Stage one is denial." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. He looked up at her.

"Stage two is when I blow you up." He said in the same tone.

"You always resort to threats. Live a little won't you?" She turned sharply on her heel and went to the door. Vegeta looked back at the sandwich as Bulma turned back. "I will be back in a few hours and we can talk some more. See ya!" She said leaving.

Vegeta's lip curled slightly in anger. 'The nerve of that woman to throw out accusations and treat me like her pet. I will show her. She thinks she is some hot stuff but wait until I… why am I angry?' He pushed those thoughts out and reached for the sandwich. In truth he was far weaker than he let on in front of her. After that second sandwich he found that he was dead tired already. He cursed his weak body then turned his head for a little nap. But as he did the annoying girl found her way back into his mind and she stayed there… even when he began to dream.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Aww, little Vegeta is starting to develop feelings. And if you are wondering there will be no Yamcha bashing in this story. He is simply a "friend" but will Vegeta find out that he does have competition later on? And how long will it take him to recover fully? Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Looking Up When Your Down

A/N: Sorry for this chapter to take so long but my laptop crashed then my truck crashed and I ran out of money and so on with life's little problems. Anyway thank you for the reviews and please keep them up! I know you have all been looking forward to this so I will just skip the pleasantries and get to it.

Disclaimer: Chap. 1

Looking up When Your Down

Two Months later

It was another long and boring two months for Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. He was stuck in the same spot day after day after boring day. To make matters worse all he had to occupy his brain was the annoying girl and his plan, the latter of the two was barely even a thought now. Through all the weeks he sat in the bed listening to her and interacting with her he had grown to accept her annoying presence. Not that he liked it but it made him feel more like a normal person again instead of the killing machine he was turning into.

Or turned into. Through the many years of serving under Freeza Vegeta had grown dark and evil. It wasn't his fault that he never had a chance for free will in any situation. He was forced to train since he could walk then he was forced to serve under Freeza since his planet was destroyed. Forced to kill millions in the name of the tyrant he hated with all his might. Every time he was sent on a mission, every time he was sent to destroy a civilization Vegeta did not know why he was doing it. Was it so that he could just stay alive and have some sort of purpose in life? Or was it to get stronger in hopes of overthrowing that bastard one day? He had a lot of time to think this over. It occurred to him that he had no real hate for all those he killed. He just simply ignored any weak emotions such as pity or sympathy, he did not need those to become stronger. But one thought crept into his mind: did he do this simply because he had no other choice?

Vegeta did not push out these thoughts as quickly anymore. Feelings began to come easier and easier to the young Saiyan as all he had to do was think and talk to that annoying girl. He realized that he never had time to ask himself what he really wanted in life. After all he was still young and had a long way to go. Was it too late to change things? Was he so far gone that he couldn't help his personality? Was it possible to become powerful without needless killing? At first he didn't think so but now… now he thought there may be a way to reverse the damage done, but he doubted it. Too much pain in his life that he has ignored it through battle, covered it up with other lives. He was no weakling to dwell on such things. He pushed those thoughts out in the end but Vegeta knew it was too late for that. He was already starting to feel some more of these unwanted feelings. He hated this and the girl didn't make it much better.

Speaking of her, she kept up on her nightly talks but besides that he rarely saw her. At first Vegeta welcomed the solitude but then for some reason she told him that she was having fun with this guy named Yamcha, whatever. Then her time got more consumed with the fact that she is working with her father, since she is a scientist and such. She was clearly starting to grow quite fond of him and that annoyed him greatly. Then again he was starting to feel something of that sort as well. Some calm sort of sense near her. And that made him even more annoyed.

Besides that his physical abilities came back quite well. He was able to move his arms quite well and was no longer greatly fatigued. Also the feeling in his legs started to come back as well. Last week he was able to stand for the first time, before crashing back to the ground. Since then he stood up every day and stretched but then immediately sat back down. His spine ached and he could tell that it was a little longer until his body was fully healed. Then it was the long road to returning to a hundred percent. He figured it would be quite a while until he was as strong as he once was when he first came to this Kami-forsaken planet. But the thought returned of how he was beaten to near death and, since he was a Saiyan, his power would increase greatly. Then it was the decision of what he wants to do next.

He decided to wait until that moment came. For now he dwelled on the fact that he needed to get back to normal. Vegeta stretched out his weak legs once more as the morning sun shone into the room. His body felt quite good once more but he knew this feeling would quickly fade. He let his body fall down and he caught the ground with his left hand and he began to do push-ups. It was like this every morning. He would wake up, feel great, do a couple hundred push-ups then he was completely exhausted. It was only a matter of time until his legs would catch up with his upper body.

And like always after the four hundred or so push-up the annoying girl walks in. "And what do you think you are doing?" She says like always in her loud voice.

"What does it look like?" Vegeta said in equal volume.

Bulma furrowed her brows in anger and walked over next to him. "You aren't going to be back to normal…" Vegeta rolled his eyes and said that last part at the same time as her in a mocking tone. "If you don't let your body rest." Vegeta was satisfied when she didn't say anything at first.

"Yes, yes I have heard it all before. You can't say anything to get me to change my mind." Vegeta continued his quick movements totally ignoring her presence. He switched arms and continued his morning workout.

Bulma opened her mouth to yell at him but stopped. She thought hard about his last statement and smirked. 'A challenge huh?' She thought mischievously. She sighed and turned slightly to the side. "Well I was going to see if you wanted to get out of this room for a change, you know stretch your muscles. But I suppose you are too busy doing the same old thing." Vegeta stopped and turned his head to look at her. "So just stay in here and stare at the same old four walls for all I care." Bulma turned her back to him and waited.

Vegeta stared at her as he was still down in his push-up form. He shook his head then went back to working out. She was just trying to coax him and he would not be bent. Bulma finally turned to see he was not buying it. She groaned and walked right next to him. "What else are you going to do huh? Waste yourself then sit in bed all day? Just one day Vegeta." Vegeta stopped again. He thought for several seconds before standing back up.

"If I as you put it 'go out' with you today, then will you no longer bug me about it?" He said folding his arms and looking at her seriously.

Bulma's mind came up blank as she misinterpreted what he said. 'Wow he actually wants to go out with me!' Vegeta was getting annoyed by her blank expression and he snapped his fingers in front of her. "Focus girl." He said.

Bulma mentally shook herself out of shock. "Oh, well only if you try to have fun." She said with a smirk. Vegeta raised an eyebrow but thought about this. She had been bugging him, ever since he could walk again, to go somewhere with her. So maybe if he just played along this one time then she will let him heal in peace.

"Fine, but we come back once my strength leaves." He said before turning away from her. Bulma waited until he went into the bathroom to yell a silent 'yes!' She quickly left the room to get herself ready for her day out with Vegeta.

* * *

Almost an hour later Vegeta was at the table staring out into space. He was waiting for that annoying girl to do… whatever it is she does. He sat there thinking about what he was going to do when this was all over. Gathering the Dragon Balls and making his wish was definitely the best option but then what? He certainly wouldn't return to Freeza unless it was to kill him. His mind wandered to perhaps staying on this boring planet of Earth. But then again it was only boring because he hadn't seen it yet, but he doubted it had anything to offer. So then the option of wishing back Planet Vegeta crept back in his mind. A throne for him when he became the most powerful being in the universe. But then what? Did he want to conquer the universe or simply just rule over it? Something he pondered greatly. After all he saw how Freeza was and he certainly did not want to be like that bastard.

"Oh my look who is out of their room!" Vegeta cringed as he heard that annoying girl's even more annoying mother. Her voice made him want to rip off his own ears. "It's so nice to see that you are recovering quickly. Bulma was so worried about you but I told her that a tough kid like you would be alright." She said walking over to the sink to clean some dishes.

"I'm not a kid." Vegeta said angrily. He looked out the window and resumed his thoughts until Bulma walked in.

"Oh you're already down here, good." Vegeta rolled his eyes and went to yell at her for taking so long but stopped. He looked at her and his thoughts froze. She was wearing small cut off shorts and a spaghetti strap shit that was somehow the same blue as her hair. It was like she was just a walking blue sapphire. 'Where did that come from?' Vegeta shook his head and recomposed himself.

"Let's just get this over with." Vegeta said standing up.

Bulma smiled. "You said you would try to have fun."

Vegeta frowned. "I said try." He walked past her and went for the door, cringing once more when he heard: "Have fun you two!"

* * *

After several trips to endless places that Vegeta thought would take forever they were finally at what she said was their last stop. First, it was that boring movie place she called it where people pay to watch entertainment. It was so boring that Vegeta fell asleep. When he woke up Bulma was snuggling next to him which irritated him even more. Then the mall which made Vegeta he was still paralyzed. Endless hours of walking in and out of stores until finally they left and did you know what happened? Nothing! She went through twenty stores and didn't buy a damned thing! Not to mention her endless talking which by the end he found himself not minding it so much.

Vegeta was not known for words and so the girl made up for it by talking his ears off. And yet, he was not getting annoyed by it as much. 'Damned girl she is growing on me.' He thought regrettably. Now they were walking at what she called a park, whatever that is. Apparently it is where humans go to walk around and stuff, how boring.

Vegeta was walking next to Bulma as they rounded the incredibly large pond. The sun began to set in the distance as the day was drawing to a close. Bulma was being surprisingly quiet as they walked in silence. It was a comfortable silence though, not one of those awkward silences that some share. It was just a peaceful calm silence enjoyed by them.

Bulma stopped near a bench and walked over to it. Vegeta stopped and watched her as she sat down and motioned for him to sit too. He rolled his eyes and sat down as well. He sat there and looked out at the darkening sky. The way the planet looked made his mind wander back to his long forgotten home planet. The way the sky always seemed like the planet was on fire reminded him of the sunset. It was odd since he hadn't been to a planet that has reminded him of Planet Vegeta. Which was truly amazing considering the number of planets he had been to. Bulma looked at him and noticed his intent staring.

"Haven't seen too many sunsets huh?" She said looking at him. Vegeta's eyes didn't leave the odd color that was produced from the setting sun.

"No, just this color, it reminds me…" Vegeta broke his gaze and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He shook his head and leaned back on the bench. "Forget it."

"Your home planet?" Bulma asked ignoring his last comment.

Vegeta kept an angry look as his eyes fixated back on the darkness that was approaching. "Your planet is so strange. You humans live boring lives and not to mention you are all lazy." He tried to break away from the last topic.

Bulma noticed this and looked out at the scenery. "Well not all of us can be super-human warriors from another planet like you and Goku. Some of us are blessed with brains and not muscles." She smiled obviously referring to herself.

Vegeta scoffed. "What good are brains going to do if you can't handle yourself in a battle?"

"It could help avoid a battle all together."

"Unlikely. I have met a lot of you realists who think that science can save you from a battle. Killed every single one too." Vegeta saw the sickening expression on her face and smirked with satisfaction.

"Do you enjoy killing innocent people?" She asked timidly. Vegeta's expression switched to that of shock for a moment. He looked at her then looked back out at nothing. He thought for a few seconds before speaking.

"I have only done what I had to. It's not my fault they were weaklings and couldn't fight for themselves." Vegeta said in his usual aggressive tone.

"I will take that as a yes."

"Look at it however you like, I don't care what you think." Then something hit Vegeta. For a moment he did care what she thought about him. 'What is wrong with me?' He immediately got up and looked at her. "The day is over girl. Now I have tried to have fun but as you can see this pathetic planet bores me so I expect you to no longer bug me about going out."

Bulma looked at him thoughtfully then sighed and got up. "I guess Earth just isn't something for a warrior Prince life yourself. Well I hope you had fun anyway." She didn't look at him as she walked past him.

Vegeta stood there for a moment. He was taken back by her sudden change in mood. For all the time he has spent with her he knows that she isn't one for giving up on something so easily. In the end he just thought best leave it be. If she wanted to stop annoying him all together then good. What did he care?

Did he care?

* * *

Two months later,

The months came and passed easily for Vegeta. The annoying girl did not bug him as often and he pretended that to be a good thing. The fact of the matter was that she did grow on him and he welcomed this limited presence of her. He hated how he was growing weak and starting to feel these pathetic feelings. Fortunately for him he was finally healed and now he needed to strengthen his body back up. That meant leaving the annoying girl's place and training his body out in isolation. He relished the chance to finally leave but something in the back of his mind plagued him. Something told him that he would actually miss this blue haired girl, but he pushed back those feelings.

One morning he woke up and found that his body did not hurt at all. He put his armor back on and discarded one of the many clothing that the girl got for him. He opened the window and was about to fly out when he glanced back. His mind was having a battle of if he should leave like this. He scoffed away the idea and was furious why he even considered saying goodbye or anything. He left without a second thought.

* * *

One day later,

Bulma was sitting in the front room fuming. She was unbelievably pissed at a certain missing Saiyan Prince. She knew he was an arrogant prick but just leaving in the middle of the night without a word was just infuriating. They had gotten so close over the past several months and then he just left. 'Why am I surprised though? He said he was going to leave.' Bulma thought. She sighed and took another scoop of a giant tub of ice cream she had. 'At least he didn't blow up the planet like he said he would.' She thought with false happiness. A fake smile crossed her lips. She looked down at her ice cream and put the spoon in it. She set it to the side and looked out the window into the night sky.

'He has no home and no family, no wonder he is so cold and uncaring. He has never had anything of his own.' Her mind pulled up an image of said prince and she smiled and sighed once more. 'Maybe he just isn't used to what he was feeling.' Bulma sat there for a moment before laughing and standing up. "Yeah right. He didn't have any feelings to begin with." She said laughing. But when her laughing died down she knew that there was more to his departure than she was seeing.

* * *

Three months later,

The isolation was something Vegeta needed. After five agonizing months of being stuck with the annoying girl he had regained his physical strength and set out to train his body back to how strong he was. It was not easy, training on a backwater planet by himself to get stronger but it finally worked out. He had felt his power rise within the past three months as he pushed himself harder and further than ever before. He didn't know why he was trying to get so strong but he continued to push nonetheless. He pushed himself every day until he had passed out from exhaustion. He would be stronger than he ever was.

Finally after three months he decided that his training was complete. It wasn't some drawn out decision but a spur of the moment choice. He felt that he had held himself back for long enough. It was time to get those Dragon Balls and lay waste to this planet. However, the more Vegeta thought about it the more he realized that destroying the planet was pointless. If he was the only one to know about the Dragon Balls wouldn't that mean there was no reason to cover up the evidence? At that moment he realized that he was just giving himself excuses to not destroy the planet. There was something inside him that was trying to talk himself out of it but he ignored it, he had to. He was Prince Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans the mightiest race in the universe and he did not show mercy.

Vegeta took to the air and flew from his secluded training grounds on some island. He flew through the air back to the one person who could give him the answers. No matter how much she annoyed him. The sun began to set as he flew into the giant city known as West City. He searched all around until he found the building he was looking for. 'I get my answers then I leave.' Vegeta told himself. 'Maybe blow the place up… depending on if she wants to be a bitch or not.' Vegeta narrowed his eyes and landed outside the front door.

Bulma had just come up from being down in the lab. She had been working a lot recently now that she didn't have to worry about a paralyzed Saiyan Prince. She was a brainiac after all and helping her father with new inventions was always fun. She had been so caught up with things in the past three months that Vegeta hardly ever crossed her mind. Okay, maybe a few times. 'More like every time my mind starts to drift.' She thought grudgingly. She walked past the front door and towards the kitchen. She glanced briefly at the door to see that it was open with a figure standing in the doorway. She kept walking but then stopped with wide eyes. She slowly backtracked until she was looking back at the figure.

Vegeta had not bothered in knocking as he just opened the door and walked in. There stood the annoying girl in some lab uniform staring at him. It was making him feel uncomfortable. "V…Vegeta?" She asked hesitantly.

Vegeta just grunted and took a few steps towards her. "I am here for the dragon radar thing you have." He said not caring about the long absence that they haven't seen each other.

Bulma blinked a few times before it processed. Her face instantly turned into a scowl and she crossed her arms. "Well look who came running back to who." She said angrily.

Vegeta did not get the underlining meaning of that statement and he just simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you not here me earth girl?"

Bulma lost her patience. "Yes I heard you! And I don't care! You are not getting the dragon radar, I have already helped you too much and now I can say no." She said turned to the side.

Vegeta was stunned. Did she not remember what he was capable of? He thought that he should remind her. "Do you forget who you are talking to?" Bulma's eyes widened as he disappeared and his voice came from behind her. "Annoying girl."

Bulma gulped. She didn't forget what he said he was going to do or how evil he seemed to be but if anyone was going to break him out of it it would be her. Bulma took a deep breath and turned around still scowling. "Look buddy, just because you have all your super cool powers back doesn't mean I am going to listen to you."

Vegeta's left eye twitched just barely. 'Oh, she is asking for it.' "I don't have time for this." Vegeta grasped her wrist and pulled her closer. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill all of you pathetic humans?" Bulma's heart started to beat faster. "You will deliver these Dragon Balls and stop wasting my time. I am a warrior and I will not be trifled by a half-wit annoying wench!"

A loud smack echoed through the building as Vegeta's eyes grew in anger. Bulma raised her free right hand and smacked him across the face. "Don't insult me when I have done nothing but help you, you uptight jerk! You should be thanking me for not leaving you for dead when I had the chance!"

Vegeta's lips curled in pure rage. "Well I wouldn't have needed help if you would've never called on the stupid Dragon! Why did I even bother saving you from Kakarot?" His last sentence was a whisper but right as he said it the pair realized the impact of the words. Bulma had spent enough time around Vegeta to know that he was not one to save anybody or go out of his way to fight someone else's opponent. But right now when he admitted saving her something made her believe that he wanted to do that.

As the words settled in his mind, Vegeta didn't want to grasp the image that he saved her by choice. That night was a hazy blur and he was just trying to stop Kakarot from killing him but he remembers all too well when he saved her. It was a choice he made that probably cost him his strength. If he would have fired a ki at Kakarot's tail instead of saving the annoying girl then he would not be paralyzed right now and he would have been off the planet. But know here he was developing some sense of feelings through this girl. And, he did not like it.

Vegeta very slowly released her wrist. Bulma's gaze didn't move from Vegeta's eyes as the onyx orbs searched for some type of emotion in her. Vegeta saw her fear go away and be replaced by something he didn't know what to think of. Vegeta's glare instantly returned and he shook his head walking past her and back for the door. "Killing you insects would be a waste of my power." He mumbled more to himself. It seems as though he had justified himself for not blowing up the planet. His pride was satisfied with that reason and the battle in his mind ceased.

As he walked towards the door Bulma regained her voice. "Wait!" Vegeta stopped and turned his head slightly, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Um, what will you do now?" She suddenly became timid. 'Come on Bulma, it's not like he admitted his love for you, he just said that he saved you.' Her inner voice said.

"Build a spaceship, leave. More planets out there with stronger opponents." He said walking once more. In truth Vegeta did not want to go back to Freeza, instead he wanted to go off on his own fight powerful foes instead of destroying planets full of weaklings. That was what Freeza the tyrant did not Vegeta the Prince. Vegeta only wanted to seek those that were the best in combat and beat them, not kill those who couldn't even understand ki.

Bulma's voice stopped him once more. "You know the World Martial Arts Tournament is soon." Vegeta stopped in the doorway. "It's when all the strongest in the world gathers to see who is the World Martial Arts champion." Vegeta turned around and thought for a moment. 'All of this planet's strongest fighters… interesting.' Bulma saw the look on his face and continued. "Goku will be there too." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this. "It will give a chance for a rematch."

"There is no need for a rematch I bested him and that's it!" Bulma smirked. 'Hit the sweetspot.'

"Okay if you want him to take the title as the strongest person on this planet then fine." She shrugged and turned to walk away.

Vegeta's pride was yelling at him to say something but he was certain that she was just playing him. But two could play at that game. "Girl," Bulma stopped and turned seeing a big smirk on his face. "When is this Tournament?"

* * *

Fin.

A/N: So hopefully it will only take me a week to write the next chapter but no promises. Anyway next: The World Martial Arts Tournament Saga! Who will battle who? Will Goku win? Will Vegeta win? What about Jackie Chun? And Yamcha? And Krillin? Who will be crowned king? Please review and let me know what you think all opinions welcome!


End file.
